


Mortal Date

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/F, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause visits Morgana's grave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Date

"I've still got your face  
painted on my heart,  
scrawled upon my soul,  
etched upon my memory."  
\- The Cult (Painted On My Heart)

 

Morgause walked the darkened path towards the tomb where Morgana rested. She knelt down on the ground, caressing the fragrant crimson blossoms with awe. She was still able to recall her sister's face before the vermin kissed her fondly. Morgause moved the lid of the tomb away, yearning for Morgana's awakening more than anything.  
The ritual was shivering the air, breathing into Morgana's hair weaved from the pure moonlight. The demons appeared, surrounding both Morgause and Morgana's carcass. A smile plays on Morgause's lips as Morgana rises from her grave. And then Morgause felt pang grabbing her heart.

 

They will stay together in death... for the rest of time.

 

The crimson roses resided at the feet of Morgana's grave. And when Morgause's heart ceased to beat, the frost crushed the fragile crimson blossoms, shattering their petals and letting them crumble on the frozen soil.

 

"Láska je láska  
a smrt na tom nic nemění."  
//Love is love  
and death makes no difference.//  
\- Mortal Cabinet (Láska a hniloba//Love And Decomposition//)


End file.
